


the eyes are the windows to the soul

by wearethedreamersofdreams



Series: she is the universe [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eyes, F/F, Thirteen Fanzine, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethedreamersofdreams/pseuds/wearethedreamersofdreams
Summary: they say eyes are the windows of the soul, but Yaz was sure that the Doctor’s where the pathway towards the universe
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: she is the universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772701
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	the eyes are the windows to the soul

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt!  
> Eyes
> 
> it's short, and sweet, and I actually now consider myself a full fledged thasmin shipper

They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. But Yaz liked to think that in the case of the Doctor, they were the pathway towards the universe.

Every time Yaz would look into the Doctor’s eyes it felt like she was looking at planets, stars, and constellations. Just like the Doctor’s movements, her eyes where expressive.

“Penny for your thoughts.” The Doctor murmured, while taking a seat next to Yaz. Yaz couldn’t help but smile.

“Nothing much, just thinking how lucky I am to you know you and the rest of the fam.” The Doctor nodded while looking across the vast expanse of the universe. Yaz loved these moments where the Doctor decided to leave the TARDIS hanging in the vortex so that they could look out over the stars if they wanted to. Especially after one of those adventures where they would just run, Yaz was keen on these quiet moments.

“Have I ever told you that I really like your eyes, Yaz?” The Doctor said. One of her legs was dangling out of the TARDIS door, while she was leaning against her other leg that she had pulled up to lean her cheek against her knee. Yaz couldn’t help but laugh at that. The Doctor shot her one of her ‘did I do something wrong’ looks, while Yaz smiled and shook her head.

“I don’t know how you do it Doctor, but I was actually maybe thinking the same about your eyes.” They both laughed in kind, and then fell into a comfortable silence again.

“You know when you’re as old as I am you see a lot of eyes. Different colours, different sizes, different _stories_. But I’ve never seen eyes as expressive as yours, Yaz. I’ve seen planets, I’ve seen the universe, I’ve seen civilisations rise and fall. But it doesn’t do justice your eyes.” Yaz wasn’t sure what to respond to that, she wasn’t sure what the Doctor was hinting at.

Yaz had to be honest to herself, something had changed recently between her and the Doctor. Not in a bad way, not at all, but this seemed like a big manifestation of some of it. Yaz swallowed and searched the Doctor’s face for any sort of untruth.

There wasn’t any.

The Doctor started to move away from Yaz, mumbling about how she shouldn’t have said that, when Yaz grabbed her wrist and made the Doctor sit down again.

“I was actually thinking about how your eyes reflect the vast universe, and how sometimes I get lost in them when we have quiet moments like these. And you might not realize it, but your eyes have saved me plenty of times from drowning in my own thoughts and I…” before Yaz realized what had happened, the Doctor was kissing her. It wasn’t rough, it was soft, very much the opposite of how the Doctor came across, it was as if she had put all her energy in the kiss. Yaz couldn’t help but move closer towards the Doctor, she was surprised, but not in a bad way. They kept going until Yaz was running out of breath, the Doctor slowly stopped and put her forehead against that of Yaz.

The Doctor’s eyes where closed, and she seemed to mumble some sort of an apology, while she was stumbling through it Yaz couldn’t help but stop her.

“Hey, look at me. Don’t apologize, I’m happy you went for it. I really have been feeling more for you then a friendship for a while now Doctor.” Luckily Yaz was able to look into the Doctor’s eyes again because she had opened them, they were having a glint to them that Yaz was glad to see.

They say eyes are the windows of the soul, but Yaz was sure that the Doctor’s where the pathway towards the universe

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr:  
> manyotherroadsyettorun
> 
> twitter  
> JenniferEarp_


End file.
